UT-001
by Team Terrell 2.0
Summary: It seems your mother has assigned you another mission. To a new universe called Ut-001. This is going to be a blast.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, there were two races. Monster, humans, and all that jazz. You do not really care. All you care about is getting the job done.

Your name is john and you are on a quest. Your mother (The bitch queen) has ordered you to corrupt the next universe. You told her that you REALLY do not care about this job since you pass every single time but she just made you do it.

You go to your dimly lit room and walk to your cracked mirror. You do not know why you are doing this but you do it anyway. You see the same ugly face you have seen for the past 18 years.

Black hair, Glasses that you stole from the all too cool Dirk Strider, (God you loved that universe) A red left eye and a black right eye, A scar along your right eye you got from your sister (BITCH) And your dark skin.

You have about two hours before you make your way to the UT-001 Universe so you decide that you can get some training in before you go.

Then you hear knocking on your door. Looks like a do not come in paper doesn't do crap these days.

"John? I have your food!"

Oh, it's Just your maid. That is fine. She's cool.

"Just put in the code!" You say.

"You know the code doesn't work right? The queen just put that there!"

Goddammit mom. You asked her to put a code on your door so people don't just barge in whenever.

"Just put the damm code in Mary!"

You instantly feel bad for yelling at her. She was just being nice. However, as second in command you have to be tough. Even if it's to your closest friend.

She walks in with some steak and baked potatoes.

Your favorite meal.

She puts the meal on your bed and fixes her hair.

"So I hear your going on another mission!"

"Yeah. I'm not all that excited about it though. I have no interest in this universe. It's stupid. There is only ONE human that I have to corrupt. That's stupid! Back in HS-001 I have like twelve! Plus the trolls! I even made friends with that clown guy!"

"Well the queen keeps saying you're the only one fit for this job. So there must be a reason."

You sigh and sit on your bed. Then proceed to take a bite of your steak.

"My sister."

"What about her?"


	2. Chapter 2

Your family was born into power. That alone made you a rare person in the universe.

Your father was one of the few people that know what earth was like. He said it was an amazing place.

Then your mom destroyed it.

In the year 2999 the earth was gifted with the visit of aliens.

Not those dumb fucking green stupid headed aliens those humans think.

They look fine. You would know.

You are one.

Your race was named by an alternate version of yourself that comes from the first universe. That may mean that you are not real but you do not really give a flying fuck.

To prove that you don't care you're not going to even name your race. So take that me.

However, let's get back to the story.

Your mother is the queen.

She went to earth in order to find a different race to fuck.

That is the reason.

Your mother fucks.

That is her Job.

FUCKING.

Then she met your father.

A person named…

Ummmmm…

Dammit you forgot.

Whatever.

She met your father and fucked him.

But it turns out humans can do a weird thing with their dicks.

They impregnate.

Mom had no fucking clue what that was and dad had to teach her.

Then she had twins.

You and your BITCH SISTER.

Now your race is already powerful as fuck and can kill anytime of the day. That is a fact. But when mom had us we were on whole new levels of power.

Then mom had the coolest idea ever.

Our race had been able to go from universe to universe for years.

Now we had the power to take over those universes.

So when you were 13 you had your first mission.

Blow up earth with your mother.

Your bitch sister said no. She believed in good people and shit like that.

You did not really care.

Earth was destroyed.

Then that made your dad angry.

Your sister fought you.

She cut your eye out with that shitty sword she likes.

Then your dad and her left to find a new race to exact revenge.

Fast forward.

Now you're telling your maid about how you hate her.

And boy do you have a lot to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Mary and now your employer is talking nonstop about how he hates his sister. You look around the cold dart room as he spews more and more hateful words about her and how she fights. He has done this for hours on end before and he sure as hell will do it now if you do not say something to stop him.

You kindly put your hand on his cold and rough arm and give him a smile.

"John. You do not need to waste your time talking about her. Just get ready for the job."

He sighs and buts his face in his hands. You look around again and put your gaze on his broken mirror. What is the point of that thing? You always try to fix it but he says that he likes it that way. Each time he always looks up from whatever he is doing and throws something at the wall to catch your attention. Making another crack he says not to fix. You are his fucking maid and he always makes you leave stuff dirty. He does need sex sometimes though. That may be why he calls you maid. All princes need that stuff. Not that it is bad. It is good honestly. The way he-

"Mary what the fuck are you doing look at me!" He yells.

Shit. Looks like you did it again.

He gets up and opens his door.

"I was trying to tell you that I needed some towels and shit but I guess looking at a mirror is what you prefer. Just get out. I'll call you when I need you."

He gestures at you to walk out the door and you get up and try to say sorry. He doesn't really want to hear it.

After walking out and greeting a few guards, you get to your room. You reach for your keys and drop them like a dumbass. When you try to reach for them, you kick them under the door and make yourself look like an even bigger dumbass. Now you have to go back to John so he can ask his mom for new ones.

You would do so yourself but she is really hard to talk to. You start to walk back to his room when you hear your door open from the inside.

"You seem to have dropped these Mary. Smooth moves if I do say so myself."

You turn to see the queen. In her large black robe with her doctor mask on. Why is she wearing that?

"Hello? Earth to Mary?"

Fuck, you did it again.

"Y-yes my queen. Thank you f-for o-o-opening my door."

She laughs and hands them to you.

"Anytime dear. Now let's get down to the good stuff."

"What is your bidding my queen?"

"I am going to need you to follow my son on his mission."

You take a step back.

"M-me? Why? I have no training."

"No reason. Just want you to tag along. Ta!"

"But my qu-"

That's all you can say before she teleports away.


End file.
